


Mr Cat

by Dolala



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Cat!Thorin, Fluff and Humor, Kitten!Kili, M/M, On Hiatus, Writer! Thranduil, kitten! Fili
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolala/pseuds/Dolala
Summary: 30岁的瑟兰迪尔养了一只猫，或者说，被一只猫霸占了房子。文件夹里翻出来的16年老文，没后续。





	1. 初遇

30岁的瑟兰迪尔养了一只猫，或者说，被一只猫霸占了房子。猫儿叫索林，一披黑褐交杂的长毛，前额左右两撮白点，眼瞳冰蓝，透着冷意，鼻子挺翘。它脾气有点怪，占有欲极强。每天早饭过后，第一件事就是跳到书柜上俯瞰一切，然后例行逡巡领地，从书房到阳台，从卧室到客厅每个房间巡视一遍，仿佛那套青布沙发，那张大书桌，桌上成摞的手稿、漆封书和大部头，那台打字机，还有坐在桌前敲字的人都归它所有。特别是瑟兰迪尔常坐的直背木椅，兴致来了就坐在瑟兰脚边，对着椅脚磨爪子。买了抓板也没用，木椅的右后脚照旧刮得一塌糊涂，好像索林磨爪专属似的。

平日里它性子孤傲，不爱跟街区里其他猫咪一块玩，遇上母猫正眼不瞧，公猫就更呲牙裂嘴了，只有对上相似的亲戚才放下生人勿近的气场。上次闺蜜陶瑞尔来串门，带了她的小奶猫菲力和奇力，正好也是一身祖传长毛，索林竟然主动上前套近乎，先是从不知哪个角落里叼来自己最喜欢的童年玩具，一粉蓝小球，让给菲力和奇力玩，后来熟络了还给俩猫崽舔毛！去他的，瑟兰迪尔猜八百辈子也没料到索林会出现在如此共享天伦其乐融融的画面里。

“它它它······这家伙还不屑舔我的脸呢。” 

“说不定是你脸上护肤品太多了，舔着苦，姐们儿，”桃子偷笑。

瑟兰迪尔剜了她一眼刀，“大兄弟你再不好好做保养，眼角的褶子都能搓出二两泥，小心没汉子看得上呢。”

陶瑞尔气得干瞪眼。

“话说回来，这家伙为什么晚上没事就喜欢舔人家的脚，刚洗好澡就一脚口水，怪恶心的。”

“我以前养狗的时候，狗狗会经常舔人的手补充盐分，可能你家索林也有这种需要吧？”

“谁知道，这家伙一身臭毛病。”

虽说猫奴都是铲屎官，但这家的主仆关系经常闹僵。索林挑食，每餐必吃鲜牛肝，其他猪鸭羊鸡肝一律不碰，小鱼干不太感冒，猫粮可以混进饭里，但不能超过总量的三分之一，不然味道重了，立刻拍屁股走人，宁愿跳到书柜上静坐抗议一天或者溜到外面偷牛肝（一般会被菜贩发现赶走）也不吃瑟兰迪尔做的猫饭，瑟兰迪尔不知是嫌弃它嘴刁还是庆幸它没有爱上鹅肝好。有次他顺手倒光最后一点干粮，比例多了些，配的牛肝放了三天，索林鼻子一嗅，立马朝他射来两团蓝色小火苗，气冲冲地嗷了一声，甚至还瞳仁向上，翻了个猫式白眼——瑟兰迪尔在养索林前都不知道猫也有这项嘲讽技能——然后转身一尾巴扫翻了食盆，扭着屁股朝书房走去。

“祖宗，你就作吧。”瑟兰迪尔忿忿将地上的食物扫走。

他不想见索林的傲样，就把打字机和纸稿搬到客厅里赶进度。后来一忙更忘了买菜，自己随便啃两口面包充饥，也不知道索林是怎么过的。三天后交完稿，瑟兰迪尔才在书柜顶发现奄奄一息的毛团，那家伙双眼微闭，饿得都没力气跳下去找食吃了。

“祖宗你下次别那么倔啊，小命挂了还要我给你收尸呢。”瑟兰迪尔轻轻戳了一下索林的额头。

“喵。”索林眼睛微睁，应得有气无力。

“饿了几天还那么沉，再胖下去以后抱不动你怎么办。”瑟兰迪尔扛着索林朝厨房走去，安抚性挠了挠它的后耳。他不敢摸索林的肚子，索林无论如何从来都不愿奉献出肚皮，他每次摸必被抓，甚至抓出血痕，对他一顿胖揍也不管用，最后瑟兰迪尔被抓疼了才戒掉习惯。

即使在它还是小奶猫的时候，就经常捣蛋，玩性大，瑟兰迪尔管教的时候就跟他对吼，到了成年后则愈发冷淡孤傲，不爱理人，甚至面相也愈加庄严。瑟兰迪尔有时纳闷他当初为什么会收留这样一只性冷淡的家伙。

时间回溯到一年前，瑟兰迪尔还是个无忧无虑的单身汉，住在一间小公寓里，不谈恋爱，不结婚，欲望来了就上酒吧钓个炮友，无牵无挂，陶瑞尔说他“好一位逍遥先生”。他说这是他的选择，选择出柜，选择离家，选择单身主义，选择打炮不如多赏两幅画，选择在蠢笨坏泛滥的世界里孤身自立，选择观察人群，选择用写作发泄倾诉欲，选择无视主流生活，不过这种选择有多少是他的自由意志，有多少是主流生活无视他的存在呢？他选择不回答。

第一次绊上“枷锁”的那晚，正值仲夏午夜，他写专栏突然思路断了，一时煎熬地无法入睡，不如出门散步。月色朦胧，半掩在一层轻云薄雾中，街上喧嚣已散，时不时经过的车子划开一道涟漪。他路过一家面包店，恍惚听见巷子里一阵窸窣，他以为是老鼠窜过，也没留意。后来返程的时候又听见响动，声响大了些，往巷子里一瞥，昏黄的街灯下，小店后门的垃圾箱上一只小猫挣扎着爬上垃圾堆顶，一抹月光正巧映上蓝莹莹的眼珠，见瑟兰迪尔扭头过来，怯生生地望着他。

瑟兰迪尔好奇这猫也不躲，便走近仔细瞧瞧。小猫一身灰蓬蓬的，脸有点脏，大概是母亲或主人遗弃的苦主，出生没几个月就在街上流浪。它现在安安静静地坐在一堆纸板上，一双水汪汪的大眼直直盯着他，竟然有一丝乞怜的味道。这小家伙是饿了讨食吗，还是想我带它走？瑟兰迪尔慢慢伸出一只手，试探着想摸它的脑袋，小猫立刻扭头瞪着他的手，身体不住地往后缩，它连声朝这个迫近的威胁物低吼，声音里带着警惕。

瑟兰迪尔只好把手摊到小猫眼前，“不碰你，行了吧？”

小猫轻轻喵了一声，鼻翼扇动嗅嗅他的手，然后竟欢快地舔起来。看来是小猫闻出了瑟兰迪尔晚上吃过一碟芝士条零食。

“这么饿呀？可我身上没带东西喂你······”瑟兰迪尔让小猫舔了会儿，最后无奈地放下手，打算转身离开。

“喵——”猫儿低声唤着他。

“我真没带吃的。”瑟兰迪尔一边摆手一边后退。

“喵喵——”猫儿一个灵巧的落地，目光随着他，继续叫唤。

“别叫了，乖。我先走了。”瑟兰迪尔突然感到一阵窘迫。虽然平时朋友们打趣称他“刀嘴瑟”，但他并不是个无情的人，让他抛下一只饥肠辘辘的小奶猫，无视它的求助，任由它自生自灭，他狠不下心。

小猫不叫了。

瑟兰迪尔低头转身离开，趔趄了几步，心里有些愧疚，“这小家伙呆在面包店旁边应该饿不死吧？”咕哝着回头望了一眼。

小猫竟然跟了上来。

“你想跟我回家？”

瑟兰迪尔停住脚步。

小猫也停下来。

瑟兰迪尔蹲下身，低头审视着它。

小猫后腿一坐，抬头凝视着他。

碧波与蓝空相接的一瞬，瑟兰迪尔恍惚觉得，自己在凝望一汪清潭，纯粹，干净，某种他向往的澄澈。

瑟兰迪尔捡了个装面包的纸箱，尚且干净，他伸手哄着小猫，“过来，过来就有吃的。”小猫一边舔着他指尖，一边钻进箱子里。

“先说好了我只收留你一晚，不打算养你的啊。”瑟兰迪尔点了点猫儿的粉头鼻子。

“喵～”小猫点点头。

“那你算答应了啊。”作家抱着纸箱往家走。

回到家，他把纸箱放在厨房地板上，转身开冰箱拿牛奶。小猫噌地冒出头来，起身正要爬出箱外，瑟兰迪尔回头瞧见了，阻止道，“哎哎哎，别爬出来。待在箱子里吃可以吧？”小猫垂下爪子，乖乖坐下来等着。这小家伙还有点灵性。

喝完一碟热牛奶，猫咪开始例行清洁，舔爪顺毛。瑟兰迪尔没精力看它忙活，他已经眼皮打架想睡觉了。稿子明天再赶吧，反正来得及。他把纸箱搬到露天阳台，关好厨房的门，以防小猫溜进去。

“小家伙晚安。”


	2. 洗澡

然而第二天早上，瑟兰迪尔在隐隐散发的臭味中醒来。他迷糊的脑子里第一个闪过的念头是，家里死了一只老鼠，而且就躺尸在他枕边，这个画面让洁癖的他立刻清醒过来。

“老鼠！”他嘴里念叨着，惊恐地翻身坐起。

可他环顾四周，枕边、地板都干干净净的，一切如旧，唯有窗外凌厉的瓢泼雨声。那这阵倒胃口的气味从哪里传来的呢？他翻遍床底屋角也没发现什么异常。正纳闷呢，走到厨房想喝杯水镇定一下，暗暗忧虑着老鼠千万别死在墙夹缝里了，可话说回来，家里怎么会有老鼠？他盯着水槽里的脏碟发呆，昨晚没洗碟子么？他什么时候用碟子喝了牛奶？糟糕，他终于记起来昨晚还收留了一个小家伙，噢，它该不会······

瑟兰迪尔冲向小阳台，刚一推开门就几乎被一阵恶臭熏倒。他低头一看，罪魁祸首已经逃出纸箱，缩在阳台的角落里，毛被打进阳台的雨淋得湿透，而浸在雨中的纸箱底部则覆满稀泥状的排泄物。瑟兰迪尔皱紧眉头，瞪着作无辜状的小猫，内心的小人朝那滩稀泥发出高分贝尖叫，他几乎要吼出一声“滚！”，可是没被熏坏的理智占了上风，毕竟跟小猫发火也没用。他抿紧嘴唇，指指身后的门，憋出一句：“过来，我们进屋里，别怕。”

小猫似乎听出他声音里的威吓，毫不示弱地喵喵直叫，同时往墙角里缩了缩。

瑟兰迪尔重复了一遍，声音和缓了许多。

猫儿并没有放下警惕，反而紧盯着瑟兰迪尔的一举一动，看他向前走来立刻沿墙边溜到另外一角。“哎，你别走。”瑟兰迪尔也随即转身，弯腰伸开双臂，堵住小猫瑟缩的墙角，猫咪敏捷地钻过他脚边，一溜烟逃进室内了。

“小崽子，溜出家门最好。”瑟兰迪尔嘴里嘟囔着，然后深吸一口气，一手捏住鼻子，一手提起软榻榻的纸箱，飞奔到客厅，打开家门，把底盘即将分离的箱子扔进楼道的垃圾桶里。希望今天清洁工别被呛晕过去。

“喵～”，净手完毕的瑟兰迪尔回到客厅，学着猫叫，想把那惹事的勾出来，却没有回应。一走进卧室，那声灭伦惨叫再也憋不住了。

“F××××××CK！”瑟兰迪尔指着床上的小不点，“滚下去！立刻！马上！”

弓着身子在软毛毯上踩奶的小猫瞬间转身躲到被窝里，瑟兰迪尔看着干净的被褥床单沾上泥泞的排泄物，简直泫然欲泣。

“谁告诉你可以上床的？”瑟兰迪尔冲到床边，一把掀起床毯，小东西缩在淡灰色的床单中央瑟瑟发抖，他顾不上脏，伸手去抓，小猫又撒腿钻到枕头底下，“啊——！”瑟兰迪尔痛声大嚎，仿佛腹部被人踹了一脚。他拽开心爱的枕头，发疯似的要揪住那个又脏又臭的小屁虫，可小猫像泥鳅一样蹭过瑟兰迪尔的指间，哧溜窜到床底去了。

“砰！”瑟兰迪尔猛敲床板，“出来！你给我出来！马上出来！”

床底一点动静也没有。

得了，今晚也别想它出来了。瑟兰迪尔重重倒在床上叹气。他痛悼了一会儿新买的床单和柔软舒服的毛毯，一大早就触霉头，早知道就不应该心软！哦那个小无赖！小骗子！卖乖装可怜！恶心！被毯隐隐散发的臭气提醒他亟需振作，瑟兰迪尔麻利地拆下枕套，卷起床单毛毯，揣上零钱，拖着沮丧的步子出门下楼，去公共洗衣间处理脏被褥。

“Kitty Kitty乖乖，出来吃早餐吧。”瑟兰迪尔趴到床底下，向小猫伸出一碟芝士条。猫儿怯生生地瞪着他，似乎在掂量是否要相信对面那个一大早恶狠狠的家伙。床底下一片昏暗，瑟兰迪尔只隐约辨清一团朦胧的身影匍匐在地，他们对视了一会儿，小东西一步不动，他翻了个白眼。或许它还是怕人？瑟兰迪尔把碟子放在床底边上，爬到床头翻起枕边的一本短篇小说集，默默等着小猫出来。

不知过了多久，瑟兰迪尔大概扫完了一篇小说，一扭头，那个浑身湿漉漉的小家伙坐在碟边，芝士条并没动，只有蓝汪汪的眼睛盯着他。瑟兰迪尔不敢立刻起身，怕小猫又吓得一溜烟逃到床底，他拍拍手边的床板，轻声唤道，“过来吧，这次没事。”猫儿仿佛听出了他的软化态度，后退几步纵身一跃，轻巧地落在床板上，尾巴高高翘起，小心翼翼地一步步靠近。瑟兰迪尔慢慢放下书，眼睛仍与猫崽子对视，“来这儿，Kitty。”他侧躺的身子围成半圈，和延伸的双臂合成诱人的近乎封闭的回环。小猫最后几步终于放下警惕，脚步轻快地溜进圈内，绕着他的手臂边逡巡，似乎在寻找最舒适的一处卧下。好像瑟兰迪尔肚子那块地方最暖和，小猫最后几乎贴着衬衫在他下腹前蜷成一团，丝毫没有留意到一寸寸靠近的手臂，还有堪比它身长的大手······

“抓住你啦！”，瑟兰迪尔嗖地一把拎起毛团，不顾小猫在他手里如何扭动身躯，张牙舞爪。“别动，”他一把拍掉猫儿挠人的爪子，“你必须要好好洗个澡，知道吗？！昨天晚上就应该给你洗干净的。”

“喵嗷！喵嗷！”

“别嚎！”瑟兰迪尔揪着猫崽的后颈和尾椎，以最小接触面控制小猫的挣扎，“洗完澡就放你自由了好吧？”

猫儿第42次从瑟兰迪尔手心逃脱失败后，一脸绝望地浸在脸盆里，由他用热毛巾擦洗身体，不过它还是会时不时趁机挠瑟兰迪尔一把。“嘶，小东西。”瑟兰迪尔狠狠敲一记猫崽脑壳。

三道水换过，小猫才总算洗净。棕褐黑斑的长毛里不再夹杂泥沙灰土，脚垫上也没沾稀黄的大便，耳廓透明整洁，粉红的毛细血管衬着耳窝里的两簇白毛，甚是可爱，眼角去了干褐的分泌物，天青色的眼睛愈发晶莹明澈，像星云，像晴空，像冬天的海水，冷冽而深邃，望久了就会溺进去······

“啊嘁！”，小猫吸吸鼻头，瑟兰迪尔不知道猫也会打喷嚏。他赶紧拿一条新毛巾把猫咪裹住，擦干毛发，小猫早已放弃抵抗，任由指间揉搓背脊，还懒洋洋地弓着背，踩起奶来。甚至瑟兰迪尔用噪音吓人的电吹风给它烘干全身的时候，猫儿窝在毛巾里，随风筒劲吹肚皮，拨动脖颈间的长绒，只恹恹地低声抗议几句罢了。大概是累了吧？瑟兰迪尔轻轻把毛团从腿上抱起，放在松软的枕头上，小猫在毛巾里裹得更紧了。

“好好睡吧。”瑟兰迪尔摸摸猫儿露在外面的一点头毛。他轻手轻脚地关上房门，终于有空去厨房忙活自己的早餐。


	3. 决定

屋外雨势小了些，依然淅淅沥沥地下着。6月的云像拧不干的湿抹布，一个劲地滴水。瑟兰迪尔坐在书桌前，想捡起昨晚的思绪。他对着草稿的最后那行字发愁，又抬头望向窗外，雨帘如洋洋洒洒的文字，在天地间铺展，珠丝不断，滴滴答答，“啊——这天气真适合睡觉，”瑟兰迪尔打了个呵欠。昨晚睡得晚，今天又一大早被小野猫熏醒，折腾了一上午，此时脑中也滴滴作响，不过是“电量低，请及时充电”的提醒音。“啪！”他脑袋一沉，直接磕到打字机上，疼得他倒抽一口气。“算了不写了。”瑟兰迪尔被扰了睡意暗自生气，他恼得推开椅子，揉着额头起身去卧室。去他的专栏，老子就拖一天不写怎么了。当然，这是还没收到编辑部夺命连环call的逞能之语。

瑟兰迪尔倒在被褥一新的大床上——原来那床还在烘干机里翻滚呢——下午吧，等他精神一些灵感就来了，他安慰自己。枕头的另一边，小猫依然缩在毛巾里，睡得安详。“还占我枕头呢，”瑟兰迪尔嘟囔着。他连着毛巾把小猫抱在怀里，嗯，小家伙香喷喷的，闻着不赖。猫儿往他手臂里拱了拱，继续睡觉。瑟兰迪尔侧身躺下，微微半合眼睛，手不自觉地伸进毛巾里，轻轻摩挲起小猫柔顺的长毛，指尖感受着小肚皮传来的热度，还有呼吸频率短促的起伏，不知为什么，他的烦躁忧虑渐渐泄了气，额头鼓起的包也不疼了，他抚摸小猫的肚子，却好像有人在抚摸他的头一样，给他带来莫大安慰。第一次有一个陌生的生命毫无防备地蜷成一团，躺在他手臂里，如此放松，如此依赖，如此亲近，噢，他几乎要原谅它了。

搂着小猫的瑟兰迪尔做了一个奇怪的白日梦，不过话说回来，他的白日梦总是怪诞荒谬，像各种不着调的元素烩杂在一起的拼贴画。比如今天，他梦见自己坐在书桌前，思如泉涌，流畅地写下一大段文字，窗外雨声未停，依旧哗哗直下，他埋头专心写着，笔速如飞，潦草的字迹几乎不可辨清，离远看就像······就像一只奔跑的猫，你看这两点是耳朵，一划拉是长长的猫身，逗号像腿，尾巴呢，他定睛一看，却发现每个笔画间都窜出一只小猫，棕褐色的长毛，碧蓝的眼珠，额头两撮白毛。

瑟兰迪尔惊得冒汗，一抬头，发现窗外下的雨是猫雨。云层凝成大团大团的橙黄色，云底浅灰，一聚焦，落下的每滴雨都是一只肚子鼓胀的胖橘猫，肚子胀得不能再大的时候就哗啦破开，幻化成一根猫毛。他把手伸出窗外，掌心内就躺着几根，或白或金或橙。因为猫的个头只有米粒大小，空中仿佛流动着一层鹅黄色的纱帐，街道两旁的高楼成了孤岛。

他望向西方，夕阳低垂，那边的雨已经停了，黄昏与鹅黄的雨融为一体，几乎分不清边界，只有那轮太阳清晰可见，像一枚金币渐渐滚入地平线。瑟兰迪尔轻轻一跳，身体飘出窗外，在楼宇间穿梭，朝着暮色飞行。他离太阳越来越近，全身裹在金碧辉煌里，原来太阳就是一颗大金币，上面刻着一条盘虬在累累宝藏上的龙，“那龙还会动呢！”他兴奋地高声大叫，龙扭头狠狠瞪着他，金黄的眼睛简直要喷出火来。

“索林？”

他醒了。

究竟为什么他会把那条龙认作索林他也不知道，甚至于索林这个名字他都想了半天才记起出处，这大概主要怪在最近写专栏研究的那份资料《北欧萨迦传说》头上。索林是个维京海盗头子，约莫算他们部落的一个王，传说里本来是航海胜利归来的英雄，后来财迷心窍，整日揽着一桶黄金，渐渐神智昏庸，化成一虬恶龙。不知道为什么这个故事在他的脑子里扎了根。在他的想象里，一个身形壮硕胡子蓬乱的七尺大汉伏在一堆黄金上，日夜茶饭不思，动不动青筋暴起，然后布衫衣着渐渐腐化，毛发蜕成鳞甲，眼睛泛着金光，这图景邪魅又颓靡。

瑟兰迪尔低头望望胸前，小猫身上的毛巾不知道什么时候被他拨掉了，它现在伏在他手边，安稳地睡着，鼻头一耸一耸，微微传出呼噜呼噜的鼾声。瑟兰迪尔很想摸摸它，手却一时停在半空中，还是怕惊扰了小家伙的安眠。小猫睡得很熟，尖耳朵耷拉着，完全放下警惕，蓬松的长尾巴卷到脚边，尾巴末梢还有一团白毛，与额头和耳窝呼应成趣。仔细观察，它全身毛色参杂着深浅不一的棕褐，点缀着黑亮的条纹，在日光的映照下毛尖闪着淡淡的金光，漂亮极了。他默默放下手，最后忍不住悄悄凑近，轻轻在小猫额头落下一个无声的吻。那么，就让它留下吧。

30岁的瑟兰迪尔终于有了牵挂。


End file.
